


Winter

by Anonymous



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Gen, I haven't seen the Halloween episode, If You Squint - Freeform, So if I've gotten something wrong you'll have to forgive me, Takes place right after Bradley Is A Killer, Y'know this wasn't supposed to be shippy but upon rereading it seems like it is a little?, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A friend would probably have something vaguely comforting to say in this situation, but Tanis and Wayne aren't exactly friends, and sympathy has never really been her forte.





	Winter

Stewart and his Lost Boys hadn’t been there when she’d gone by that shithole of a basement again. She was disturbed to discover she’d actually been a little relieved. She had no idea where the little brat they’d crowned their Wendy had come from, but she didn’t feel like dealing with that two days in a row. 

She shouldn’t have HAD to, anyway, but her guys wouldn’t come near Letterkenny after the shit Roald had pulled so she’d been demoted to doing her own dirty work and trashing their place HERSELF. Fucking disgraceful. It was a subversion of the natural order of things and the next time she saw that patronizing little twat she was punching her in the mouth before she could start spewing more bullshit and ending the issue right there and then.

Tanis scowled and came to a halt, lighting a cigarette. It was fucking frigid out and she wanted to be back on the rez before morning but she was still too pissed off to feel like driving and she needed a damn smoke. 

She’d been there for a while when she heard the soft crunching of boots on snow. 

A man walked slowly and determinedly down the deserted street, supporting two other very clearly drunk men with each arm. His head was ducked down and she couldn’t see any flannel through the parka he was wearing, but she would have recognized that stupid haircut anywhere. “Hey, Wayne.”

He looked up, and she felt her eyebrows hit her hairline.

The first thing she'd noticed was the black eye, but the split lip and sluggishly bleeding nose were no small thing either. There was an already yellowing mark on his jaw which promised some spectacular bruising by tomorrow, underscored by a cut that had stopped bleeding but still looked raw enough to hurt. In the back of her mind, Tanis wondered what the other guy looked like.

“Jesus.”

“Tanis, how’re y’now?”

She’d told him, she had told him a million fucking times not to fucking talk to her like a fucking hick-

“Good.” She finally said with a short, irritated exhale through her teeth. “And you?”

He seemed to actually think about it for a moment, squinting at the light of the streetlamp a few yards away. “Well,” he said, adjusting his grip on his half conscious friend (Darry, she thought his name was?) whose legs were slowly sliding out from under him. “It’s not the lowest I’ve ever felt, but I’ll admit it’s definitely up there.”

She blinked. “Shit, you are DRUNK.” 

“Yup.”

It wasn’t just that he smelled like a still, although that was certainly a tip off. How drunk did someone like Wayne have to be to volunteer information like that unprompted?

And to her, no less.

“So what happened?”

He breathed a short puff of air, glancing upward as though for inspiration. On his left, the bearded guy swayed slightly and mumbled something about a race.

“’Bout what it looks like, I expect.”

“You got mugged by an MMA fighter?”

“Not this time.”

She squinted at him, but he gave no indication as to whether or not he was serious. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out another smoke, offering it in his general direction. “Want one?”

“Thank you.”

There was an awkward moment as he made to take the cigarette, discovered both his hands were occupied, and stopped, brow furrowed as he tried to work out a solution. After a few aborted movements Tanis took pity on him and brought it to his mouth. He grabbed it with his teeth, held it steady as she lit it, then gave a nod as she drew away. “Thank you.”

“Whatever.” She shrugged, stamping to try and get some feeling back in her toes. The sooner spring got here the better. Winter had lost its charm very quickly. “You gonna tell me what happened or what?”

He was silent for so long that she thought he'd chosen ‘Or what’ when he finally said “I got drunk.”

“...Huh.”

“Really, really, really drunk.”

“...and?” Tanis prompted when he went silent again. Wayne blew out a breath, glancing skyward.

“Lost a friend, lost a girlfriend, banned from Modeans II for the foreseeable future.”

“Busy night.” she said, because as depressing as that was, sympathy wasn’t really her forte.

“Y’could say that.” Darry began sliding to the ground again. Wayne yanked him back up with a bitten off curse.

“You need a ride?” 

The words were out of her mouth before she’d consciously thought about them, and she was surprised to discover she was actually meant it. Wayne looked taken aback for a split second before returning to his neutral squint.

“No thank you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup.” He began walking away, still totting both friends on his arms. Tanis watched him get three feet away before the bigger one fell forward and landed face first in the snow.

The amount of carefully suppressed fury in Wayne’s stance as stared down at him told Tanis that getting the guy off the floor the first time around had been no easy feat.

“Wayne, c’mon.”

“Don’t need it.” 

“You, no.” she agreed, because if he was ever going to agree he’d have to have some semblance of pride. “Those two, though...”

She trailed off and waited. Wayne didn’t move. From the ground, his friend made a muffled sound that might have been swear word.

“I’ll deal with Curly if you take him,” she added, jerking her chin towards the prone man. Wayne seemed to consider for a moment longer, still facing away from her, then snapped his head up, coming to a decision.

“...Fine.”

Tanis bit back a smirk, walking over to get an arm around the curly haired friend. “Pitter patter.”

“...I’m tellin’ you right now though, if any of you start puking in my car, you all can get right back out and walk.” she added as they began the trek towards her car. Being nice felt unnatural.

She thought she saw Wayne raise his eyebrows, but he kept his eyes forward. 

“Ten-four.”


End file.
